leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-67.167.199.167-20120321232255/@comment-68.109.193.132-20120402111049
Don't toss other people's comments if they're being constructive. It's simply rude and immature. Ashe's Madred's will do ~1% of your max hp in damage (+30-40 dmg since you have a bunch of MR from FoN and your ult). Building HP WOULD be a good idea. Ashe would have increased her damage output against you more efficiently by building a Last Whisper (+40 dmg and increases damage output by a LOL). But she shouldn't be hitting you anyway since you're the tank. Considering your HP though (or lack thereof), Ashe with Last Whisper should probably be able to kill you anyway. An additional 500 HP means she does 5 more damage. Another 1000 means she does 10. It's really nothing compared to her AD output. She should be critting for 600 easily (though you take significantly less since you have armor and she has no Last Whisper). HP would DEFINITELY help. People overreact to "OMG IT'S A % OF YOUR MAX HP! BUILDING HP IS DUMB!" If you actually do the math, Madred's is a TERRIBLE item for it's cost, which is why you never see high level players use it except when they're dicking around or have nothing else to buy (3% of max HP ALWAYS sounds cool, except when you realize it's magic damage and you have no magic pen or shred). Maybe if you had full Magic Penetration runes, a Karthas, and a Malady, it'll be a scary item (MAYBE)... Until then, I'll stick to Last Whisper for damage, since the math seems to favor it in every single way. Ashe actually basically could've gotten a GA and a Last Whisper for what she paid for that Madred's. Frozen Heart will give you more durability (lose 1 armor, but reduce AS by 20%=damage output down by 20%, and mana->more HP) but you will be more useful to the team. Thornmail is useless unless they're dumb enough to attack you. Rylai's will give you AP, HP, and a slow on your poision. All 3 are GREAT. Trade it out for Deathcap, it's simply not necessary. Though, to expect to get anywhere near 6 items is unrealistic unless both teams are bad or both teams are incredibly close in skill (and/or so good that they can prolong a game where they are behind instead of letting it snowball against them). The game should end around your 4th item. So Boots, RoA, Frozen Heart/Rylai's should be your core; like how AS Boots, Infinity Edge, Phantom Dancer (or Zeal if you get fast Last Whisper or Quick Silver Sash), and a Last Whisper is an AD range's core build. The idea is get a lead, force fights at global objectives to push your lead on them (if you're ahead, you're likely to kill them if you fight them), thereby extending your lead, then kill their base after you win the fights you forced. That's why if you ever get ahead, the game should be over immediately unless the enemy is really good at stalling the game out with good defense. Singed is like Cho'Gath, a CC Tank. AP Cho is better than AP Singed because his damage output is better than Singed, but someone like Singed who has tons of CC is better off as a tank. Your goal is to slow them and let your team kite them to death. If possible, you engage with your goo and fling someone into your team to initiate. But it's good enough to simply run around and slow them off your DPS. If they can't touch your damage sources, it doesn't matter how much damage they do or how little you do, they will die. If you want to play a straight up carry for a top lane, play Irelia or something. If you're fine with being annoying, then keep playing Singed and try Cho out.